User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 15
Isaac: ... Dawn: Hi! Isaac: Hi. Dawn: How are you! Isaac: Good, how about you? Dawn: I’m great Isaac: Good. Dawn: *Smiles* Isaac: *Smiles* Did you sleep well? Dawn? Dawn: Yes I did *Giggles* Isaac: Good. Jack has joined the chat. Marcus has joined the chat. Dawn: *Giggles* Marcus: *Stops the car in front of the estate, gets out and opens Dawn's door for her* Dawn: *Hops out* Thank you Marcus Jack: *Gets out* Marcus: *Smiles, closes the door* No problem, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Yay! Jack: Hello, Isaac Isaac: Jack. Jack: *Nods* Dawn: *Skips into estate* Marcus: *Walks after Dawn* Jack: *Walks in, sighs* Isaac: What's wrong? Jack: Nothing, you would mock me. Dawn: I’m going to go get Pajamas on! *Runs to room* Marcus: The party at Miss Kiba's mansion did not end well. Isaac: Sure I would. Have I mocked any of you, Jack? What happened Marcus? Marcus: Sexual Offender Man arrived... Isaac: *Facepalms* Jack: Not at all, I am slitting Smexy's throat, next time I see him. Dawn: *scream is head from bedrom* Jack: *runs* DAWN?! Isaac: *Runs to Dawn's room* Dawn: SPIDER!!! Marcus: *Runs to Dawn's room* Isaac: *Facepalms again* Jack: *Sees the spider* Marcus: *Walks over, stomps on the spider* Jack: *Squishes it, wipes it on my pants* Marcus: ((Beat you to it. :P )) Dawn: It was big and icky! Marcus: *Takes out some paper towels, cleans up the mess of the spider* Jack: ((Damn you, insult Jack's relationship, then beat him to a spider)) It was Dawn: Thank you Marcus. Marcus: ((Hey, I really don't like Jack.)) No problem, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Smiles* Jack: ((Jack is fairly unlikable)) Isaac: *Sighs* ((He is)) Marcus: ((That is quite the understatement.)) *Throws the paper towels into the garbage* *Smiles back at Dawn* Dawn: Movie time? Jack: ((And seems desperate...)) Sure I got one The Blob Or Wreck-It Ralph You choose Dawn: Hmm... The Blob! Jack: Okay Dawn: *Giggles* Jack: Man-eating Jell-O, AWAY! Where is the movie room? Dawn: Yay! Marcus: Follow me. *Walks down the hall* Jack: *Follows Marcus* Isaac: *Follows* Dawn: *Skips after Marcus* Marcus: *Gets to a somewhat large wooden door, opens it, showing a movie theater, complete with movie seats and a big screen* Isaac: Fancy. Dawn: Whoa! Jack: Great, we need popcorn and soda, then we are done It will be JUST like watching it in the theater Marcus: *Walks into a side room, starting up a popcorn maker* Popcorn, coming up. Jack: Okay, Marcus: Drinks are in the refrigerator over there. Dawn: *Sits in a chair happily* Yay! Jack: *Grabs three root beers and two Pepsis* *Sits down beside Dawn, giving her the Pepsis* Marcus: *Calls into the theater* Miss Dawn, how much popcorn would you like? Isaac: *Walks in, takes a Pepsi* Dawn: Lots! *Giggles* Marcus: *Laughs* Very well, Miss Dawn. Jack: I would like some too Marcus: *Hands Isaac two tubs of popcorn* One for you, and one for Mr. Carmine. Jack: Thanks Isaac: Thank you. *Hands one to Jack* Marcus: *Picks up another tub, walks out and hands it to Dawn, smiles* All for you, Miss Dawn. Jack: And, commence the movie. Dawn: *Eyes widen* Thank you! *Nibbles on popcorn* Marcus: *Sits down beside Dawn, takes out a remote, presses a few buttons, the lights dim and the movie starts* Isaac: *Sits on seat closest to the door* Jack: I love this film Marcus: ((brb, now I'm hungry.)) Jack: ((XD me too)) Dawn: *Intently watches movie* Isaac: ((I have Takis, so haha!)) Jack: ((I have poutine)) Isaac: ((Stop! Don't torment me with that!)) Dawn: ((brb)) Jack: ((And it has bacon, and gravy, extra cheese... Oh my god it is flawless)) Isaac: ((So help me...)) Jack: ((And I will put more gravy on it *Heart attack*)) Isaac: ((I'll kill you if I ever see you IRL for this!)) ((jk of course, but seriously, please stop)) Jack: ((*Dead from heart attack from fat*)) Marcus: ((Back. I've got a chicken sandwich, extra ketchup. :P )) Isaac: ((SHTAAAAP! Now I'm so hungry again!)) Jack: *Watching movie* Marcus: *Watching movie* Dawn: *Giggles* Isaac: *Half watching movie, half watching the doors* Marcus: *Smiles* Are you enjoying the movie, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Yes It’s silly Marcus: *Smiles* Glad you like it, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Thank you. Marcus: No problem, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Telephone booth scene Dawn: *Clockwork makes a funny noise* Oww. Jack: Is something wrong, Dawn? Marcus: Dawn? Dawn: It hurts Marcus: Where does it hurt? Dawn: *Points at chest, clockwork makes a screeching sound* Oww Marcus: *Eyes widen, stops the movie* Miss Dawn? Dawn: Oww. Marcus: Miss Dawn, may I see? Something may be wrong. Dawn: It hurts Jack: Okay... Marcus: Miss Dawn? Dawn: *Clockwork stops ticking, goes still* Marcus: *Eyes widen* Miss Dawn? Dawn: *Unresponsive* Jack: Oh shit Marcus: *Places my hand on Dawn's shoulder* Miss Dawn? Isaac: *Stands up* Dawn? Dawn: *Not moving* Isaac: *Walks over* Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Go to the room five doors down on your right, and get the toolbox from there. I think one of her parts malfunctioned. Jack: Most likely Isaac: *Walks off* Marcus: *Picks Dawn up, sets her on the floor* Isaac: *Returns with a toolbox* Here. *Hands it to Marcus* Marcus: Thank you. *Takes the toolbox, sets it beside Dawn* *Moves Dawn's pajama shirt, exposing the clockwork* Isaac: *Looks back at the door* ... *Walks back into the hallway* Jack: Need help? Marcus: ((What am I looking at, Dawn? what's causing the problem?)) I am not sure yet. Dawn: ((Broken gear it screwed up wiring.. Caused a huge mess)) Marcus: ((Damn.)) Ah, now I see the problem. A gear broke and shredded some of the wiring. *Opens the toolbox, revealing a variety of clockwork type gears and tools* Jack: Dawn? Can you hear me? Marcus: *Takes out a few tools, carefully works out the broken gear* Jack, search the box and find me an unbroken gear that matches its size. *Begins working on repairing the wiring* Jack: *Looks through box* Here Marcus: *Finishes repairing and replacing the wiring, takes the gear from Jack, setting it into place* Dawn: *Clockwork starts ticking again* Isaac: *Races off* Marcus: *Closes the small panel and pulls Dawn's pajama shirt back down, sits up* There we are. Dawn: *Blinks* Marcus: Miss Dawn? Are you alright now? Dawn: Why am I on the floor? Jack: You broke Marcus: I had to replace a broken part, Miss Dawn. You are all better now, though. Dawn: Thank you *Smiles weakly* Marcus: *Smiles* I am more than happy to help, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Hugs* Marcus: *Hugs back* Dawn: *Sneezes* Can I go lay down? Marcus: Of course, Miss Dawn. *Picks Dawn up, walks to Dawn's room* Oh, and bless you, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Thank you *Walks to bedroom* Marcus: *Sets Dawn in her bed, tucks her in, smiles* No problem, Miss Dawn. ((You forgot I was carrying her.)) Dawn: ((lol yup)) Marcus: ((XD)) Dawn: ((Thanks)) Marcus: ((No prob.)) Goodnight, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Walks past Dawn's room* Good night, Dawn. Jack: *Sighs* Goodnight, my little friend Dawn: *Sneezes* Night Knight Jack: *Chuckles* Marcus: *Smiles, shows Jack out of the room, I close the door behind us, I walk back to the theater* Jack: *Walks back to the theater* Isaac: *Is sitting outside the theater* Marcus: *Places the tools and the broken gear and wiring into the toolbox, closes it and picks it up* *Dabs forehead with a handkerchief* That was rather surprising. Jack: Indeed Marcus: *Tucks the handkerchief back into my pocket, walks down the hall to the room that Isaac got the toolbox from, setting it back where he found it* Isaac: *Glances at Marcus as he passes* Marcus: *Shuts the door, walks back to the theater, nods at Hl as I pass him, turns the movie off* *Walks into the side room, turns off the popcorn maker* Jack: *Walks away* Isaac: *Glances at Jack* Marcus: *Turns off the lights in the side room and theater, walks out, shutting the door behind me, I walk into the main hall* Jack: Dammit Smexy, my ONLY way home... Isaac: *Glances at Jack* What? Marcus: *Stops by the window, the fifth photo still face down on the mantle* Jack: *Holds up shattered necklace* That allowed me to open portals Isaac: ... And you want to go back to your queen? Jack: Yes. Of course I do. Isaac: ... How much? Jack: Very much so, I need to see her, and it is my only home Isaac: ... That small version of your sword, where is it? Jack: Dawn has it. Isaac: Do you have another sword of the same material? Jack? Jack: No. Only my own sword. Isaac: ...*Sighs* Alright then. Come here. Jack: *Walks over to you* Isaac: *Grabs Jack, pushes us into the shadows, and we appear in the Crimson Isles* Jack: Thank you... I guess... *Blank is asleep* GO NOW Isaac: Sure. *Steps into shadows, disappears* Jack: And thank you so much. Isaac: *Is back in the main hallway* Marcus: *Still by the window in the main hall at the estate* Isaac: *Looks out the window by Marcus* Is it all safe out there? Marcus: Yes. Isaac: Good. I have something to do. Jack: (Just watching, say anything as if I was not here) Isaac: *Walks outside, walks away* Marcus: *Nods, not looking away from the window* Isaac: *Several flashes of light go off in the distance* Dawn: *Pulls on Marcus' sleeve* I don’t feel good Marcus... Marcus: *Looks down at Dawn, kneels down* What is the matter, Miss Dawn? Dawn: I feel icky Marcus: I see. ((Is she just sick, or is there something wrong?)) Dawn: ((Just sick)) Isaac: *More, fainter lights go off* Marcus: ((Phew.)) You're simply sick, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Hugs Marcus* Marcus: *Smiles, hugs her back* Dawn: *Shivers* What’s going on outside Isaac: *More lights go off, closer this time* Marcus: I'm not sure, Miss Dawn. Mr. Isaac said he had to take care of something, so I assume that is him. Dawn: Oh. I hope he is okay Marcus: I am sure he is fine, Miss Dawn. He can take care of himself. Isaac: *One more light goes off, sound like thunder can be heard* Dawn: *Eyes widen* Is that... Th-thunder? Marcus: *Strokes Dawn's hair comfortingly* Do not worry, Miss dawn. Dawn: I love you Marcus Marcus: *Smiles, hugs Dawn* I love you too, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Walks back inside, limping slightly* I thought Dawn was asleep? Marcus: She woke up, she seems to have come down with a cold. Isaac: Ah, okay. Dawn: *Coughs* Marcus: Miss Dawn, I think I have just the thing to get rid of that cold. Dawn: You do? Marcus: *Reaches under my tie, taking off a silver medallion, in the shape of the Celtic Tree of Life* Dawn: W-what’s that-t Marcus: My godson and his love made this together. They were very good at healing magic, and together, they used their shared knowledge to charm it with magic. It can heal any sickness or wound. Dawn: *Shivers* It’s pretty Marcus: Yes, it is. Here, hold it for a moment. *Holds it out to Dawn* Dawn: *Holds* *Sneezes* Marcus: *It glows a soft, warm white, Dawns sickness heals away* Isaac: *Smiles* Neat trick. *Starts to limp away* Dawn: *Eyes droop* Marcus: *It stops glowing, I take the medallion back, placing it around my neck once more* Is that better, Miss Dawn? Dawn: I feel different. Marcus: Different? Dawn: I think *Yawns* I’m just sleepy Marcus: *Smiles, picks Dawn up* Then let us get you back to bed, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Curls against Marcus* Marcus: *Smiles, reaches Dawn's room, sets her in bed and tucks her in* Dawn: *Snoring softly* Marcus: *Kisses Dawn's forehead, walks to the door, looks back at her* Dawn: *Face looks redder* Marcus: ((She's just blushing, right?)) Dawn: ((Fever... She’s a Towerborn. The medallion didn’t help a lot)) Marcus: ((Ah.)) Dawn: *Snores softly* Marcus: *Smiles, closes the door, walks back to the main hall* Jack: (Just watching) Marcus: ((Okay.)) Isaac: ((Alright)) Dawn: ((Should we let Comp on this chat? He could make it fun :/ )) Isaac: *Limps back over to Marcus* Is she asleep? ((Maybe, I don't know. Sure.)) Marcus: ((I don't know. He tends to get really into it.)) Isaac: ((Yeah. Maybe like an "Only if he tones it down" thing?)) Marcus: Yes, she's sleeping soundly, though I don't think I got rid of the fever. Jack: ((And, well, he may make it fun, but might be mad about the me-dating-Blank thing) ((idk)) Dawn: ((I’ll kick/ ban if he gets bad)) Isaac: Hm... Towerborn, right? Metals and wiring? Marcus: Yes. Jack: ((And, the thing is that he would need an RP reason for typing like that, and would have to try typing normally OOG, if people other than people from the wiki are going to be on)) Marcus: She is about half machine, and half human, from what I can tell. Jack: ((We do not want to freak out people)) Isaac: *Sighs* I think I may know someone who can tell me how to help. Dawn: ((I’ll see... I’ll talk to him it was just an idea)) Marcus: *Shrugs* It is just a simple fever, but very well. Now then, how badly are you injured? Jack: ((Alrighty Dawn)) Isaac: I'm fine. Besides, I'm not done. Marcus: If you are limping, it is significant enough to need attention. And one should not fight while injured. *Takes off my medallion, tosses it to Isaac* Isaac: I'm fine, Marcus. Don't worry. I just need to finish this. *Catches it, tosses it back* Marcus: *Catches it, sighs, putting it back on* Very well then. Isaac: I'll be back. *Walks outside* Marcus: *Looks out the window* Isaac: *More flashes of light* Marcus: *Watches silently* Isaac: *A long string of light, far away* *Thunder-like sound again* Jack: ((I am thinking of making Jack propose to Blank :/ ) THe c0mPⓍsEr has joined the chat. Jack: ((Hi Comp)) Marcus: ((Oh, that will end horribly. I want to see that.)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: IM bAcK, mOtHer fUcKeRs... :D Jack: ((hahaha)) (( -.- no comp. bad)) ((We are IG)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: OlD pRoFiLe LiKe a bOss... :D Jack: ((We are In Game)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: ((Oh sHiTZ)) Marcus: ((Out of game comments must be in parentheses.)) Jack: ((Indeed) THe c0mPⓍsEr: ((OkAy)) Jack: ((Any ideas for an RP character?)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: ((DaWnY I lOvE wU)) Isaac: ((She's 8 right now .-.)) Jack: ((And eight year old Towerborn :/ ) Dawn: ((No bustin’ a move on me... Over here I’m an eight year old Towerborn)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: ((DaWn iS?)) Jack: ((Indeed)) Marcus: ((yep, and Marcus is filling in as her father for the time being.)) Jack: ((And my character serves BLANKQUEEN)) THe c0mPⓍsEr: ((So we can't bE tOgEtHear hErE?)) Jack: ((Nope)) Marcus: ((Not in game, no.)) Dawn: ((Sorry but I’m adorable here :p )) Jack: ((Half girl, half machine, all cute as hell)) Marcus: ((Yep.)) Jack: ((Should I draw the OOG line?)) THe c0mPⓍsEr has left the chat. Marcus: ((If you want to, Jared.)) Jack: ((Nevermind)) Dawn: ((Did he rage quit?)) Jack: ((Y I NO BE WITH DAWN HERE?!)) Isaac: *Limps back inside, bleeding slightly* ((Maybe, or editing profile?)) Marcus: ((Either that, or his connection spazzed.)) Jack: ((Because she is an eight year old)) ((*Flips table*)) Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Are you alright? Isaac: Yeah. Marcus: *Turns back to the window* Very well. Jack: ((I am in a poke war with my FB buddies)) Marcus: ((Wow.)) Jack: ((I need a life :/ )) Isaac: ((lol)) *Walks off* Category:Blog posts